La bufanda de Harry
by The Dreamer of the Words
Summary: Harry ultimamente siempres lleva una bufanda y Hermione quiere saber por que. ¿Podra Ginny responder? Hanny One-shot. Calificado T por que soy paranóica


No era verano. No hacía frío. Harry no parecía resfriado. No había ninguna razón lógica para que llevara esa bufanda. Harry si se enorgullecía de ser gryffinfor pero eso tampoco era una razón para llevar la bufanda. Hermione se decía esto mientras veía acercarse a Harry y a Ginny.

Había quedado con ellos para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas. Ron había ido en viaje para ayudar a otros aurores. A Harry no le habían llamado pues el equipo que necesitaban estaba completo.

Los había visto en la casa de los Weasley hace dos días. Y hace cuatro en el ministerio. Hace cinco se los había encontrado en la calle. Hace una semana exactamente, antes de que Ron partiera, habían ido a un partido de quidditch en el que jugaba Ginny (por cierto, ganaron 150 a 80). Y toda la semana había visto a Harry con esa endemoniada bufanda.

Llego entonces la pareja a la mesa y pidieron lo que querían. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta el momento en que Hermione pudo preguntar por la inquietud que tenía.

-Harry ¿Por qué toda la semana has llevado esa bufanda?, no estas enfermo, ni es invierno, ni nada.-

*Empieza el flashback de Ginny* (la noche antes del partido)

Hace tres años que la guerra había terminado. Y ella por fin podía anunciar que el niño que vivió era su novio, sin temor a que alguien le hiciera algo.

Harry la había llevado a cenar a un restaurante muggle. A ella le había encantado y después, ya que era tarde, fueron a Grimmauld Place. Harry tomó un poco de leña y la encendió en la chimenea mientras Ginny preparaba chocolate. Se sentaron en el sillón, abrazados sin hablar. Cuando Ginny termino su chocolate decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre Harry. El chico se sobresaltó un poco ante tal acto.

-Ginny ¿Qué ha…-su pregunta quedo inconclusa por unos dulces labios sobre los suyos. Sabían a chocolate. Normalmente, el azabache era quien tomaba desprevenida a su novia, pero en ese momento se habían invertido los papeles. Los besos de Ginny empezaron a bajar por su quijada y poco a poco por su cuello succionándolo un poco y él no se podía quejar.

Unos minutos después, Ginny se paró por una cobija y ambos durmieron en el sofá.

Por la mañana…

Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo que su novio seguía dormido. Le dio un pequeño beso y después se rió por lo bajo. Esto despertó a Harry. "Buenos días, ¿De qué ríes?" preguntó.

-Mejor vete a ver en el espejo- le respondió Ginny. Así Harry se paró de su lugar y fue al baño. Ginny supuso que ya había notado de qué se reía, pues escucho un pequeño ruido de sorpresa proveniente de donde estaba Potter. La pelirroja volvió a reír. El chico de ojos verdes salió del baño y pregunto sin evitar sonreír "¿Cómo fue que hiciste esto?" señalando tres marcas rojas en su cuello.

-La pregunta es, Harry, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- dijo Ginny con la sonrisa traviesa que en algún momento habían tenido sus hermanos. Harry parecía anonadado por esta nueva cuestión.

-No lo sé-dijo.

-No es para tanto, a lo mucho duraran ¿10 días?, solo utiliza una bufanda, nadie lo notara, ahora acompáñame a casa para después ir al partido.

*Fin del Flashback de Ginny*

Después de formulada la pregunta las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rojo y Ginny empezó a reir. Ambos se abstuvieron de contestar la pregunta y empezaron otra vez a hablar cosas intrascendentes.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y salieron juntos del local. Hermione se iba a ir a un pequeño departamento muggle que tenía rentado y la pareja pensaban dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a la madriguera.

-Los veo luego chicos- dijo la castaña.

-Adiós Hermione-dijo Ginny

-buenas noches-respondió Harry. La pelirroja y el azabache se dieron la vuelta en dirección opuesta a la de Granger. Hermione todavía no se había olvidado de la bufanda y furtivamente, cuando Potter y Weasley ya cruzaban una esquina, volteo y se acercó por atrás a Harry. Rápidamente saco la bufanda de su cuello y los otros dos sorprendidos, giraron para hacer frente a su amiga.

Entonces fue cuando la bruja más inteligente de su edad vio las marcas en el cuello. La mente de Ginny quedo en blanco y Harry pensó que Hermione se indignaría, golpearía o algo. Claro, La chica resulto no ser tan conservadora respecto a ello, pues empezó a reír escandalosamente doblándose sobre si. Los otros dos empezaron una risa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada? ¿De cuándo acá tan penosos?- dijo al fin Hermione

-Pensaba que ibas a reaccionar diferente…-inicio Harry

-Bueno, no importa ,me voy, no quiero saber si tienes más marcas-y con eso las castaña despareció. Ginny y Harry siguieron su camino, sin darle más importancia ya mientras, Hermione en la cara que pondría Ron cuando se enterara…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Gracias por leer! Este one-shot fue escrito para poder decirle a **i just wanted to be a writer **feliz cumpleaños! y claro tambien a Harry Potter y nuestra reina J.

aprecio mucho los reviews!


End file.
